I See You, I Love You
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Itu kali pertama seorang Jason Grace merasa jantungnya melewatkan beberapa degupan karena melihat sesosok pemuda dengan senyum mempesona. Jasico. Full warnings inside. RnR? :D


**I See You, I Love You**

**Pairing : Jason Grace x Nico di Angelo | Jasico**

**Disclaimer : Percy Jackson The Series (c) Rick Riordan. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warnings : Percy Jackson & The Olympians fanfic — Contains Boys Love, Modern!AU, Normal life!AU, Happy!Nico, 2shoot.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jason Grace bagaikan orang dungu.

Serius. Leo Valdez jadi berhasrat untuk memukulnya menggunakan obengnya—dia anak bengkel, dan entah kenapa jadi kebiasaan untuk membawa SEMUA peralatan kecil-kecil dari bengkelnya ke manapun menggunakan sabuk perkakasnya—sehingga sosok tinggi, bidang dan rupawan itu bisa kembali ke alam sadar.

"Halo? Jason Grace pada dunia, apa kau mendengarku?" Leo melambaikan telapak tangannya berkali-kali di depan batang hidung Jason. Mungkin bau oli dan rupa jelaga di tangannya sehabis memperbaiki mesin _diesel_ sekolah bisa mengembalikan Jason ke sini.

Tidak ada respon.

Jason masih sama—mematung di samping lapangan _football_, mengenakan _jeans_ biru tua, _T-shirt _putih, jaket tim _football_nya yang berwarna biru laut, sembari menggamit tas punggungnya di bahunya. Wajahnya yang tampan (Leo malas kalau harus membahas wajah Anak Emas ini) entah kenapa dihiasi semburat merah muda, bibirnya yang biasanya terkatup rapat—atau setidaknya meninggalkan seberkas senyum—kini sedikit terbuka. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut _blonde_nya bergoyang sedikit.

Cukup.

Sebagai sahabat baik Jason, Leo harus berbuat sesuatu.

"WOI, BANGUN, WOI!" sesuatu seperti berteriak super keras tepat di samping telinga Jason maksudnya.

"Aargh! Telingaku! Leo, kau apa-apaan, sih?!" Jason langsung menutupi telinga kirinya yang masih mengiang. Gila anak ini! "Kalau aku tuli bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

Leo mendengus sebal, "Oh, iya, tentu aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan memperbaiki sirkuit otakmu agar berfungi dengan baik sehingga kau tidak mendadak melamun seperti orang idiot dan membuatku harus mencari perhatianmu agar kau sadar. Ya, sama-sama. Aku menghargai 'ucapan terima kasih'mu, Jason."

Jason masih mengusap telinganya, "Maaf, deh, kalau aku melamun."

"Kau melamunkan apa memang?" Bocah Spanyol berkulit tan dan berambut keriting itu mengambil tas selempangnya yang tadi terpaksa ia taruh di tanah guna menyadarkan Jason (kau harus tahu beratnya segala cara yang dilakukan Leo! Melambaikan tangan, menjentikkan jari, menusuk-nusuk lengan Jason menggunakan obeng minus, menggelitiki pinggang Jason—dan Leo benar-benar lupa kalau Jason sama sekali tidak pernah bisa digelitiki berhubung badannya terlalu penuh dengan otot!—dan hampir mencoba untuk melayangkan bola _football_ ke kepala pemuda ini).

Jason kembali merona. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, namun Leo sahabatnya, dan kalau tidak diberi tahu, Leo bisa menelponnya sepanjang malam seperti para gadis yang ingin tahu gosip seputar idola mereka. Dan percayalah; Jason paling ogah kalau hal itu terjadi. Pokoknya jangan sampai terjadi.

Jason melirik sisi kanan lapangan yang dibatasi pagar berjeruji. Memperhatikan sosok di balik pagar yang diterpa cahaya mentari sore; rambutnya hitam bak malam dengan potongan _under-cut_, bola matanya bagaikan obsidian yang akan menelanmu, wajahnya mungil namun tegas dihiasi bintik-bintik matahari yang memanjang dari bawah mata kiri ke mata kanan, telinga kanannya dihiasi anting perak, lehernya jenjang dan menggantung sebuah kalung salib perak pula. Tubuhnya ramping namun memiliki otot yang berada di tempat yang pas, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda dibalut _T-shirt_ hitam bergambar tengkorak putih bersayap malaikat, jaket penerbang warna coklat, celana _jeans_ robek-robek warna biru tua, sepatu _boots_ hitam mengilat dan ia mengenakan sarung tangan hitam. Tas punggungnya lusuh dan terlihat kempes seperti tak ada apapun di dalam tas itu, dan gantungan kuncinya yang beraneka ragam—tengkorak, kepala engkorak, salib—bergoyang kala ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuh pemuda itu didudukkan di atas sepeda motor Harley yang berwarna hitam metalik pula.

Leo mengikuti arah ke mana mata Jason mengarah. Dalam sekali lihat, Leo hanya memberikan komentar singkat, "Oh. Dia?"

Pemuda _blonde_ itu melirik Leo, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Pemuda kurus itu berdeham. "Dia sering ke sini, kok."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Jason menaikkan satu alisnya.

Leo berdiri tegap, "Oh, mungkin karena aku sibuk berlatih _football_ dan menjadi anak emas dalam pelajaran akademik-non akademik dan memikat semua perhatian gadis-gadis satu sekolah dengan ketampananku?" dan mencoba untuk membuat suaranya terdengar dalam dan tegas seperti Jason. Walau gagal karena suaranya cempreng dan jenaka.

"Aku tidak begitu," Jason membela diri, "Oke, tidak penting. Jadi itu siapa?"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek tiga puluh lima senti dari Jason (selain wajah, jangan pernah menyinggung soal tinggi badan—_by_ Leo!) itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Benar kau tidak tahu?" Jason menggeleng pelan, membuat Leo menjadi sosok 'Oh-wow-aku-pria-ter-_update_-di-dunia' menyebalkan yang membuat Jason ingin meremas kedua pipi Leo, "Itu Nico. Adik Bianca."

"Bianca? Bianca di Angelo, anak kelas dua yang mendapat juara satu di lomba memanah tingkat nasional itu?" Jason terlihat tak percaya.

"Yep. Selain itu, mereka saudara tirinya si Hazel, pacar Frank."

"Hazel Levesque, anak kelas dua yang selalu jadi juara lomba anggar? Gila, DNA apaan, tuh?" si pemuda _blonde_ merasa minder—yang menurut Leo tak usah begitu dipikirkan. Jason juga punya DNA menyebalkan, kok. DNA Tuan Sempurna.

"Jangan bilang si Nico itu juga pegang juara dalam permainan lainnya."

"_Well_, dia itu hebat. Juara macam-macam hal. Juara main kartu Mythomagic, main game RPG, main _pump_, jenius—jadi dia banyak memenangkan olimpiade yang aku tak ingat apa saja karena terlalu banyak."

Jason melongo. Oke, keluarga macam apa itu? Sempurna sekali?

'_PLAK!'_

"Aw!" Jason meringis saat merasakan punggungnya panas. Leo baru saja menampar punggungnya. Ia yakin ada tapak Buddha Leo di sana. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Soalnya aku yakin dengan mukamu itu, kau baru saja berpikir mereka sempurna. Menyebalkan. Kau juga sempurna, woi! Kaya, pintar, baik, _gentle_, semuanya menyukaimu!" Leo bersedekap. Leo benci saat Jason merendah. Itu membuatnya seribu kali lebih baik, namun juga menyebalkan. Ia selalu merasa iri pada Jason karena ia sempurna.

Kalau Leo, sih, jauh dari kata sempurna. Ia tidak tampan—walau ia selalu narsis kalau wajahnya itu tampan dan manis, menyemangati diri sendiri serta PD itu penting, oke?—tidak tinggi (sudah jangan dibahas lagi!), tidak kaya; keluarganya punya bengkel keluarga dan penghasilannya tidak besar-besar amat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jason yang Ayahnya punya perusahaan multibisnis bernama Olimpus dengan total penghasilan terlampau di atas rata-rata orang biasa. Ia tidak _gentle_, ia suka sekali menjahili semua orang. Makanya ia sebal sekali sekaligus iri kalau Jason merendah.

Dan Jason tahu sekali kalau Leo memukulnya karena ia iri. Jason hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, "Mungkin kau tidak 'sempurna'—manusia lain juga tidak sempurna, 'kok—tapi kau unik dan beda dari yang lain dan kau sahabatku yang paling keren sedunia. Jadi sekarang berhenti membahas soal 'sempurna' dan beri tahu aku lebih banyak tentang Nico di Angelo."

Leo mau tidak mau sedikit bersemu, namun ia segera mengernyitkan alisnya, "_Kepo_ banget, sih? Memang kenapa? Kau, jangan-jangan, naksir sama anak itu?" tebak Leo tanpa _filter_.

Jason kelabakan, "Bu-Bukan naksir, 'kok. Hanya... ingin tahu saja?"

"Lalu kenapa kau merona?" tanya Leo penuh selidik. Dan benar saja, Jason memang merona dan lebih merona lagi sekarang.

"Uh, anak itu... uhm, punya senyum yang menawan." Kata Jason sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ekor matanya ia sempatkan untuk melirik Nico lagi. Pemuda itu masih sibuk mengajak beberapa orang ngobrol dengannya di atas Harley itu.

Leo kini melongo kaget, "Dan kukira kau ini aseksual, Bung."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tidak pernah punya pacar, tidak tertarik pada model-model yang ada di TV dan majalah. Bahkan Piper si Diva sekolah saja kau tolak. Reyna dari klub berkuda juga kau tolak. Dan kelihatannya kau tak menaruh minat pada pria. Jadi kusimpulkan kau aseksual—yang ternyata gay terselubung."

"_Dude, seriously, I'm not gay_."

"_But you said that he has a beautiful smile._"

"_That doesn't count as 'I'm being gay'. He just really has a beautiful smile, okay_?"

"_Gay detected_."

"Aargh! _Whatever_, Leo!"

Leo nyengir parah saat Jason semakin memerah, "Sudahlah, Jason. Kau homo juga tak apa. Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku yang paling keren sedunia, 'kok."

Jason menghela napas sangat panjang, "Sudahlah... Jadi, apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Menunggu seseorang?"

"Yep, menunggu Bianca dan Hazel. Dia selalu menjemput kakak-kakak perempuannya. Oh, berhubung Hazel pacaran sama Frank, jadi Nico hanya menunggu Bianca saja sekarang karena Hazel pulang-pergi bareng Frank."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak soal dia?"

Bocah Spanyol itu merona, "Uh, yah, dulu—kau ingat, 'kan, aku pernah naksir sama Hazel? Jadi yah, begitulah."

Jason mengangguk. Leo dulu tergila-gila pada Hazel, semua tentang Hazel dia tahu dan selalu _update_. Dan tentu saja perihal Hazel jadian dengan Frank membuat Leo patah hati setengah mati. Dan Jason harus membiarkan Leo mengutak-atik Cadillac tua ayahnya agar bisa membuat Leo melupakan hal tersebut. Dan, yah, tenang saja. Cadillac tua ayahnya benar-benar diperbaiki. Bahkan bisa berjalan kembali. Dan Cadillac itu diberikan pada Jason sekarang (dan Leo diberi berbagai macam persediaan alat bengkel baru dari Ayah Jason sebagai imbalannya).

"Jadi kau benar-benar gay?"

"Hah, sudah kubilang _bukan_. Tapi serius, senyum anak itu menawan. Entah kenapa jantungku jadi aneh." Ia memegang dadanya.

"_That's so gay_." Jason siap melontarkan pembelaan diri sebelum telapak tangan Leo lagi-lagi bersarang di depan hidungnya, "_Denial is not allowed. You're gay and I still see you as my best pal, so shut up. Ah, that's Bianca_." Leo melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pekat panjang dikepang satu dengan jaket silver dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu. Wajah mereka mirip, bahkan bintik mataharinya juga. Namun senyum Bianca kalah menawan dibanding milik Nico. Jason mengakui hal itu.

Di sana bisa terlihat Bianca mengacak-acak rambut Nico sambil tersenyum dan Nico tertawa. Gadis itu kemudian mencium pipi Nico dan Nico mencium kening sang Kakak dengan sayang. Bianca lalu naik ke atas Harley Nico dan memakai helm-nya dan tak lupa memakaikan helm Nico. Mereka kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sekumpulan orang yang tadi diajak ngobrol oleh Nico dan pemuda itu tancap gas meninggalkan mereka.

"Yakin mereka kakak-adik? Lebih seperti pasangan kekasih di mataku."

"Mereka orang Italia. Apa yang kau harapkan? Jabat tangan kaku ala orang Jerman?"

"Oh."

"Sekarang antar aku pulang. Sudah gelap, nih. Ibuku bisa-bisa menahan jatah makan malamku, Jason."

"Kau bisa makan di rumahku."

"Hari ini ibumu di rumah. Dan dia selalu tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Jadi aku _pass_. Ayo."

"Hm."

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Leo terus berceloteh tentang bibinya yang tak suka padanya, guru Biologi yang super _killer_—Pak Dionysus, singkatnya Pak D—yang tadi menghukum Octavian untuk menanam tanaman anggur dalam satu minggu (mana mungkin bisa!), Hazel yang makin hari makin manis (dan Leo harus menampar pipi sendiri supaya tidak mengingat tentang gadis itu lagi), dan sebagainya. Pokoknya Leo banyak bercerita. Dan Jason banyak tidak mendengarkan.

Pemuda itu terlalu fokus pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia lihat, Nico di Angelo. Dan senyum anak itu merebut hatinya.

"Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar gay?" gumam Jason.

"Hah? 'Kan aku cerita soal jerawat di dahiku, kenapa jadi bahas kau gay atau bukan, sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sisa perjalanan pulang dihabiskan Jason untuk minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada Leo. Harafiahnya; benar-benar semuanya.

Pertama, karena Jason tidak mengindahkan semua cerita Leo. Apa boleh buat, pikirannya diambil alih oleh Nico.

Kedua, karena Leo merasa sebal diacuhkan begitu saja. Hei, ayolah! Bedanya sama yang pertama apaan coba?

Ketiga, karena Leo yang sebal adalah sosok yang lebih tengil dan lebih menyebalkan daripada Dewa Loki sekalipun. Kalau ia sebal, semua kesalahan Jason dari dia bocah sampai sekarang akan diungkit semua dan walaupun itu salah Leo sekalipun, ujung-ujungnya akan tetap menjadi salah Jason.

Pokoknya isinya cuma 'Maaf, Leo', deh!

Dan sampai rumahnya yang besar dan megah itu, Jason langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang luas, menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang ukuran king bed tanpa melepas sepatu maupun jaketnya. Ia bergelung di atas duvet ranjangnya.

Sosok Nico di Angelo masih membekas dalam pikirannya. Sosok pemuda yang begitu manis, begitu tampan, dengan senyum paling menawan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Senyumnya hangat, menyenangkan, tulus, indah. Membuat jantung Jason bisa melewatkan satu atau lebih degupan.

"Nico... di Angelo, ya?"

Kemudian ia pun memejamkan matanya sampai akhirnya ia terlarut dalam bayang senyum sang Malaikat muda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frank membawa Hazel hari ini. Dan Jason tentu saja tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, bukan?

"Hazel," panggil Jason. Ia setengah melambai saat ia berjalan mendekat pada seorang gadis berkulit gelap dengan rambut keriting panjang berwarna coklat mahoni mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih dibalut _cardigan_ ungu serta celana _jeans_ selutut dan sepatu kets ungu sedang duduk di kursi penonton paling depan di samping lapangan _football_.

Hazel menoleh, iris emasnya mendapati Kapten _American Football_ SMA Jupiter berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuat gadis lain meleleh. Ia tersenyum, "Ya, Tuan Kapten? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Jason duduk di samping Hazel, "Hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal, 'kok."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Nico."

"Oh! Ada apa dengan adikku? Dia tidak memancing perkelahian dengan orang lain seperti kemarin, 'kan?" raut Hazel terlihat begitu khawatir. Senyumnya yang manis tadi langsung menguap begitu saja entah ke mana.

Pemuda _blonde_ dengan iris biru langit itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan, bukan. Eh, tunggu, dia berkelahi?" Jason terlihat kaget.

Hazel mengangguk, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami bertiga—aku, Nico dan Bianca, jalan-jalan di taman dan kami duduk-duduk dan Nico kemudian pergi untuk membeli es krim, kemudian beberapa orang datang dan yah, menggoda kami, dan Nico yang melihat langsung menngamuk dan menghajar mereka sampai mereka masuk rumah sakit. Jadi, kalau bukan soal itu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Jason melongo. Wajah manis dan punya senyum indah itu bisa berkelahi dan menjatuhkan beberapa orang sampai mereka masuk rumah sakit. Oke, info baru. Jason harus mencatatnya di otaknya sekarang.

"Uhm, yah, beberapa pertanyaan seperti dia orangnya seperti apa, dia suka atau tidak suka pada apa, sekolah di mana dan lain-lain. Seperti itulah." Jason terlihat kikuk. Sekikuk bayi domba yang baru lahir.

Hazel menaikkan satu alisnya, "Jason, kau naksir pada adikku atau apa?" tanya gadis itu—yang langsung saja membuat Jason sesak napas. Wajahnya kontan memerah.

"...Apa kau marah?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu. Aku hanya... terkejut. Ternyata kau—uhm, yah, seperti _itu_."

"Bukan _itu _juga, sih. Ini kali pertama aku merasa seperti ini dan adikmu—entah kenapa membuat jantungku jadi aneh. Begitulah."

Jason bisa mendengar kalau Hazel terkekeh, "Ahaha, aduh, maaf. Tapi kau yang bersemu itu imut sekali, Jason! Tidak seimut Frank kalau merona, tapi tetap saja; imut! Aaah, Nico beruntung sekali disukai si Tuan Sempurna."

Lubang. Mana lubang? Ya, sudah. Kalau tidak ada lubang, mana sekop? Jadi Jason bisa menggali lubang untuk dirinya sendiri dan kemudian terjun ke dalam sana dan tak pernah muncul ke permukaan Bumi untuk selama-lamanya. Dia malu berat. Lihat saja mukanya yang semerah tomat itu.

"Hey, Jason. Dilarang mengganggu pacar teman satu tim, oke?" suaranya dalam namun juga manis. Jason menengok ke belakang dan nampaklah seorang pemuda Cina gempal berotot, berwajah imut seperti bayi, berambut cepak hitam dan mengenakan seragam _football_ yang sama dengan Jason.

"Frank? Oh, tenang saja. Dia tidak tertarik pada_ku_, 'kok." Hazel tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya, mengindikasikan bahwa Frank harus duduk di sana. Frank terlihat tidak paham, namun ia duduk di samping Hazel. "Jason sukanya sama Nico." Jelas Hazel singkat—dan kontan membuat Jason menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Jason kalang kabut. Dirinya saja baru tahu kalau dia itu gay untuk Nico, bagaimana dengan Frank? Mungkin dia akan jijik dan menjauh darinya? Pemuda _blonde_ itu harus mengangkat mukanya sedikit-sedikit untuk melihat reaksi yang akan diperlihatkan Frank setelah mendengar omongan Hazel. Wajah Frank memang terkejut—lihat saja bibirnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' itu, menggemaskan sekali!—namun hanya itu. Tidak menambah komentar seperti 'ih, jijik' atau 'wow, Kaptenku gay!' atau komentar sebangsanya.

"Bagus, dong! Nico pasti cocok sekali untuk Jason!" Frank tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, 'kan? Jason kalem, cocok sekali untuk bersama Nico yang _hyper_~" timpal Hazel.

Jason sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang ia dapat, "Euh, uhm, kalian tidak berpikir aku ini aneh atau menjijikkan?"

"Hahahaha!" Hazel tertawa keras, "Kalau aku jijik padamu, berarti aku juga jijik sama Nico, dong?" ia menepuk lengan Jason agak keras, membuat si _Blonde_ meringis sedikit. Kecil-kecil tenaga seperti buruh pabrik tekstil!

"Maksudnya?"

"Nico itu gay. Kau tidak tahu?" Frank menatap Jason dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Jason hanya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang, aku memberimu lampu hijau." Hazel mengerling pada Jason, "Aku suka padamu, kau suka adikku, dan akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita bisa _double date_ di Disneyland bersama. Jadi aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi. Oke?"

Jason tersenyum lebar, dan kemudian ia mengangguk mantab. "Aku akan mencatatnya kalau kau mau!"

"Oke, jadi Nico itu orangnya _hyper_—maksudku, benar-benar _hyper_. Dia suka sekali pada orang-orang baru, tapi dia menyayangi teman-temannya." Mulai Hazel.

Frank ikut buka suara, "Nico suka main _game_ dan main kartu Mythomagic—karena dia mengagumi kisah-kisah Romawi dan Yunani kuno. Selain itu dia menderita _sisters complex_ akut stadium sepuluh kepada dua kakaknya ini." Ia menunjuk Hazel.

Jason tertawa, "Yah, bisa kulihat betapa garangnya dia menghajar sekumpulan orang yang menggoda kedua kakak perempuannya. Selanjutnya?"

"Nico baru kelas satu dan umurnya enam belas. Ia lahir 16 Mei. Saat ini sekolah di Sekolah Khusus Pria di Westover. Ia suka buah anggur dan delima, makanan favoritnya; selamanya Happy Meals dari McDonald! Dia suka memeluk dan mencium orang-orang terdekatnya. Adikku imut sekali!"

"Dia benci kalau kau mengingkari janji dan dia benci orang yang tidak peka." Frank berpikir lagi, "Oh, dan dia tidak suka dengan orang lemah—lemah dalam bertarung, sih. Dia memang suka berkelahi dan dia selalu menang dan yah..."

"Oke. Ingatkan aku untuk tak mencari perkara dengan adikmu, Hazel." Nada Jason terdengar amat serius. Hazel hanya tertawa.

"Oh, iya. Adikku super jenius. Jadi kalau kau kesulitan belajar, minta saja ia mengajarimu. Walau kau kelas tiga, aku yakin Nico bisa mengerjakan latihan ujianmu dengan nilai nyaris—atau malah sempurna."

"Dan kebetulan kita mau ujian, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau gunakan alasan itu untuk mendekati Nico? Bilang saja kau dapat rekomendasi dari Hazel."

"Ide bagus. Lagipula aku lemah di Antropologi dan Bahasa Itali."

"Kata si Tuan Sempurna. Kalau tidak salah ingat, kau dapat 7. Nilai aman, Bung!"

"Tak cukup aman untuk membuat Ibu tiriku bangga." Jason mendesah panjang. Ibu tirinya benar-benar maniak 'sempurna', apalagi urusan pendidikan anaknya. Penampilannya harus sempurna, nilainya harus sempurna baik dari segi akademis maupun non-akademis. Gegara 'sempurna' inilah kakak perempuan Jason, Thalia, kabur dari rumah dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Kalau tidak salah, sekarang dia jadi personil grup _band indie_ yang cukup terkenal bersama pacarnya, Luke Castellan, dan beberapa member yang Jason lupa namanya (mereka masih sering kirim surat dan bertukar SMS. Pokoknya ada salah satu di antara anggota lainnya yang bernama 'Ethan').

Frank hanya ber-'oh' kecil dan tidak memberi tanggapan lebih lanjut. Jason tidak terlalu menyukai keluarganya dan itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Hazel juga hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya pemuda tidak dikenal ini mencoba langkah pertama dalam mendekati Nico di Angelo?"

Lagi-lagi Hazel terkekeh, "Kau berbeda dari cowok-cowok lain, Jason. Sebelumnya, cowok-cowok itu tanpa babibu menyatakan perasaan mereka pada adikku. Tidak pernah meminta ijin dari kami, para kakaknya. Uhuhu, kalau Bianca tahu, dia pasti langsung menyukaimu, deh. Biasanya dia sebal sama anak cowok, tapi kalau sama kamu, kelihatannya dia akan memberikan pengecualian."

"Dia alergi cowok?"

"Bukan alergi. Cuma... apa, ya? Uh, cowok-cowok lain tidak bisa semanis Nico, jadi Bianca tidak suka."

"Maksudmu dia suka satu cowok yaitu Nico?"

"Yep. Kalau Nico itu _sisters complex_, kalau kami—lebih-lebih Bianca yang kakak kandungnya Nico—menderita _brother complex_."

"Wah, bakal susah buat cowok lain untuk mendekatinya, dong?"

"Memang. Bersyukurlah kami suka padamu, Grace." Hazel nyengir.

"Oke, jadi kembali ke topik pembahasan kita; PDKT ke Nico?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

_Well_, ini _chapter_ pertama._ So wait until my brain works again. _**#NO** belum kerasa Jasico-nya karena masih _**prolog**_ **:"3** dan ga akan gue bikin _my precious bbys_ mati. Gue butuh asupan **_happy_!Nico** _**so badly**_._ And too much sad!Nico in my life, so I decided to make Nico happy!_

Dimohon kritik, saran **DAN _REVIEW_ HEBOHNYA, YA 8DDDD**


End file.
